


Takaishi Takeru in Wonderland

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 短打、点词、一次性设定等等，存档用，合集各种背景、各种人际关系、各种OOC方式岳中心&岳右，可能包含各种令人不适的要素





	1. （この星の無數の塵（ぼくらのparo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混杂大量私设！！！  
> DA+DA02角色有不同程度的相关。  
> 偏高石岳中心。高石田家中心。  
> 无CP。  
> 含主要角色死亡（全灭）。

夏令营，男孩女孩们（DA最初七人）被说着“你们被选中了，来玩游戏吧”的神秘人说服，结下契约，获得了各自的神圣计划和数码搭档。

天真的孩子们沉浸在和新伙伴的相处中，附近却突然出现了巨大的怪兽，向着他们袭来。

在惊慌的孩子们面前，拥有某个少年姿态的ガイド出现了，他对站在最前方的太一和亚古兽说“战斗吧”。

ガイド说完就不见了。

太一鼓起勇气。亚古兽进化，打败了怪兽。

大家随即松了口气。

但是太一很快倒下了，在大家惊恐地上前查看他的状况时，亚古兽消散成光粒消失。

孩子们联系上老师。太一被送往医院，确认死亡。

拥有数码搭档的孩子们被警方保护起来。不明白发生了什么的孩子们面前，ガイド再次出现，向大家解释了“游戏规则”：

孩子们的地球和其他地球战斗着。

孩子们各自作为トレーナー与数码兽搭档，同其他地球的孩子和数码兽战斗，一方数码兽被打败（死亡）即为对应的孩子的失败，而失败者的命运是自己地球的毁灭。

如果在48小时内没决出胜负，双方的地球都要毁灭。

（神圣计划可以用来计时和搜索“敌方”孩子的位置。）

这样的战斗要进行10次。

被选中定下契约获得数码搭档的孩子，一旦选择迎战后，直到战斗结束为止都不可以退出。

并且，数码兽进化的力量和战斗的力量都源自孩子们的生命力，不论胜负，战斗的结果只有死亡。

另一方面，无论是否由于战斗，孩子死去的话，数码搭档也会死。

对战的顺序并非由孩子自己选择，而是ガイド在每一场战斗开始时指定的。太一被指定战斗时只是刚好站在最前面，即使他站在后面，被选来战斗的也会是他。

DA这边发现孩子们人数不足，剩6人，还有9场）。

“大人”无法成为被选召者。ガイド说被选召者都已经确定了，并不会距离太远，所以警方开始寻找身边有数码兽的被选召的孩子。

在这期间，城市里发生了第二场战斗，被指定的是空。

一片混乱中，不久前曾倾听过空的心愿的丈，为了帮助空保护她重要的母亲，意外被卷入战斗余波，死去了。

空悲痛地让搭档发出最后一击。

剩4人，还有8场。

所以，后来警方又找到的被选召的孩子有四名（DA02），其中包括非常年幼、还没上小学的伊织。

同时，被选召者之一的贤见到ガイド，认出这是自己的哥哥治。

这时，ガイド告诉他们，战斗中死去的孩子可能成为ガイド，但因为来自不同的地球，所以是最熟悉的陌生人。

岳被指定了第七场。

战斗结束后，岳的母亲高石奈津子搭乘警方的直升机，在远离城市的山林里找到她死去的小儿子。

将幼小的孩子紧紧抱在怀中，她的泪水落在那稚嫩的面颊上，洗干净了泪痕和尘土。

大和看见朋友和重要的弟弟一个个死去，自己却迟迟没被选去战斗，心快要崩溃时，在第八场一乘寺贤的战斗期间，他见到了和巴达兽一起试图从战斗余波造成的破坏中拯救太一的妹妹八神光的岳（02）

石田大和不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他死死瞪着不远处和自己年龄相仿的男孩，双眼用力睁大以致眼角都快要裂开渗出鲜红的血。

那名男孩还未能注意到大和。此刻他的神情既专注又痛苦地扭曲着。他正温柔地握住一只小手，拥着一个幼小女孩的上半身。

小女孩的头被抱住，看不见脸和表情。

但是大和对她脖子上系挂的哨子有印象，他在跟在太一父母身边的女孩身上见过同样的东西。

然而，一地鲜血在石砾、灰尘以及时间的掺合下渐渐黯淡，甚至被截断的腰部都不再流出更多血液，堪堪露出受碾压的模糊血肉的石块缝隙间也没有更多碎屑落下。

这个女孩没有半点活下去的可能。

胃酸涌到喉咙口，石田大和捂住嘴迫使自己再把它咽下。

似乎是意识到周遭的动静，男孩慢慢放下了小小的女孩，回头。

一瞬间的惊怔后。

“哥哥？”

即使喑哑得仿佛喉咙被撕裂过，那扎根于记忆中的称呼自己的方式和呼唤自己的语调仍然令大和的心脏一阵紧缩。

正正面对男孩，现在大和能够看清，男孩的发色、瞳色、眉毛的弧度、眼睛的形状甚至连泪水滑落的痕迹都那么让他熟悉。

大和绝对不会认错这张他原本没有可能见到的面容。

这个男孩是、岳没能成为的、三年后的“高石岳”。

啊。

我好羡慕那些早早就被指定去战斗的人——我真的、真的好羡慕他们。

石田大和痛苦地想。

岳，你为什么愿意回到这里呢？

这个岳（02）是其他地球的岳，在第四场战斗中死去。因为这个地球的岳和其他地球的岳（02）偶然地同时被选为ガイド，为了维持稳态，其中一个“高石岳”要被排除。

岳（02）选择成为被排除的那个。他决定来到这个地球，和这个地球的岳的家人度过最后的时间，再次参加战斗，再次死去。

岳（02）代替伊织进行了第九场战斗。

他的尸体没有留在这个地球。

大和进行的是最后一场战斗。他胜利了，在母亲高石奈津子的怀中闭上眼睛死去。

战斗结束几个月后，受破坏的城市还在重建时，火田家受不明人士袭击。

火田家的爷爷和母亲一死一重伤。袭击者将火田伊织从二楼窗户扔下。伊织头部与石头路面撞击，当场死亡。

石田裕明被电视台开除封杀。火田家事件发生两个星期后，当地报纸称其因“抢劫杀人”身亡。

再一年后，高石奈津子网络发布并自印出版事件全过程，其后失踪。

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20200801


	2. 话痨（cp不明）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群内点词

“还没告诉妈妈？”

“我还需要做下心理准备 …… ”

“你可是半点心理准备的机会都没给我。”大和伸手要揉没有顶着巴达兽也没有戴帽子的弟弟的脑袋。

岳叫着，哥哥是哥哥嘛，敏捷地躲开了，跑到桌子另一侧。

大和遗憾地收回手。

岳又说，但是妈妈不一样啊。

大和看着弟弟：“妈妈也不会反对吧。”

“大概不会吧。”岳点头同意道。

“那不就行？反正这种事主要还是看你自己的心意，妈妈也不会多说什么的。”

“才不是呢！”岳孩子气地嘟嚷，“妈妈在这种事上很唠叨的。”

“ …… 是吗？”

之前一起吃饭的时候，因为话题正巧，顺势提到自己交了女朋友，母亲只是简单问了问情况，并没有多说什么。

“那是怕哥哥觉得烦吧。”

岳说道。他故意扬起眉毛，露出似笑非笑的神情，“或者在等哥哥沉浸在恋爱的喜悦中，主动滔滔不绝呢。”

“倒也不至于。”

“真遗憾。”

“你没必要摆出这种表情吧。”

“但是妈妈是不会在哥哥面前这样表示的吧。”

大和勾起嘴角：“ …… 那我会跟妈妈提说，我交往的情况不要告诉你。”

岳一愣，随即反应过来。

“诶、过分！”

他脑子一转，冒出主意。

放软语气加上筹码：“哥哥不想知道我这边的发展吗？”

不可能不想的吧。 但是 ……

对于已成长的大和而言，这小把戏还是太嫩了 大和仿佛握住了胜利之门的门把，露出占上风会有的得意笑容。

“你真以为我是毫无心理准备来听你说事的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201217


	3. （交点）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “想看岳计划做一些危险的事，和追过来的太一交谈时，大概是用脑过度的后果，岳突然流鼻血，之前还一副淡定的样子，这下慌慌张张遮住脸说我没事你不要过来不要看我。”  
> （某日群内聊天记录）  
> ……如此，纯粹是这裡的喜好。

以为那人打算就这么逃走，想着无论如何都不能让对方消失在眼前，拼命追了上去。

这跑得也太快了吧——尽管尝试着调整呼吸，迈步的频率加快，但二人间的差距并没有缩小。

不过，终于还是追上了。不、不能说是追上。

眼前那人率先停下的时候，他心想着太好了终于不跑了，隔着大概三四米的、即使伸出手也无法够到的距离，同样停了下来，用手撑着膝盖喘气。

相比之下，对方的肩膀虽然微微颤动，但缓缓转回头之后，说话的声音已经变得相当平稳。

原本就称得上优秀的体力，在自己不知道的时候，应该也特意锻炼过了。

面前熟悉的脸上，灰蓝色的眼睛透露出几分困扰。

“追上来了啊。”

“那是当然的吧！”

确实呢。

面对略显焦躁的回嘴，金发的少年却是立刻想通了一般，说着，毕竟是太一さん啊，肯定要立刻跟来的。

不知是否为夸奖的话语，让太一说不上是高兴还是不高兴。

这里望不见天空，周围非常昏暗，甚至连自己的手指都看不清，眼前少年却仿佛沐浴在淡淡的金色光芒里，不知为何有种古怪的虚幻感。

太一提醒自己不要被这种氛围影响。这么一会儿，他的呼吸也渐渐平复了。

他控制住想要走向对方的身体，试着问道：

“岳，到底发生了什么？”

从小就认识、与自己共有着无可替代的经历的少年，变得面无表情，却没有回避视线，仅仅是沉默下来。

这样啊。

是判断了、认为不可以告诉我的事吧。

为了让对话继续进行，太一姑且接受了这一点。他没有动摇，不断思考着，直接问出下一个问题：

“你知道巴达兽怎么了吗？”

这次岳很快就回答了：

“祂睡着了。”

“我们叫不醒祂。”

“嗯、我知道，没有关系，这是暂时的，让祂睡吧。”

“这是你做的？”

“不算是。”

“但是是你决定的。”

“没错。”

得到肯定的回答后，太一的语气变得严厉起来。

“你一个人吗？”

你独自决定的吗。

在做出不可以告诉我们的判断之前，已经决定了不会和巴达兽一起商量一起面对吗。

可是，没有任何嘱托的言语，就这么把重要的搭档交给我们，难道不是因为你依然将我们视为可信任的同伴吗。

“不是的……我并不是一个人。”

在半分钟的沉默后才听见低声的回答。

因此稍微放松了一点点，但完全不是可以安心的程度。太一的目光凝视着比自己年轻三岁的少年轮廓坚韧的脸庞，竭尽全力寻找突破口。

“你——你们打算做的事、很危险吗？”

“我不知道。”

“不知道？”

“我会尽力不让事情发展到那样的局面。”

“怎样的局面？”

不得不在人类和数码兽之间做出选择的局面。

高石岳心想。

明明将搭档视为此生的珍宝，明明非常排斥将祂们当作宠物的做法，还有那一次又一次分别与重逢的悲伤与喜悦，使得自以为能平等看待、平等珍视人类和数码兽这两个并非完全相同的群体。

然而，这不过是自己的错觉。

不可思议的相遇，让高石岳知晓了被迫暴露出的自己的真心。

这是，促使他行动起来，甚至不得不像现在这样和宛如兄长般的同伴对峙的、最初的理由。

因为没有将这些想法说出口，所以在太一看来，金发少年只是再次选择了沉默。

没有风。跑步让胸口发热，指尖却是不正常的冰冷，太一小小地打了个寒颤。

大和他……不，没必要询问。

如果此刻身处此地的是石田大和，两人之间间隔的距离必然不复存在。这跟岳是否成长了是否变得可靠是否足够坚强没有任何关系，单纯因为他们是家人、是兄弟——大和不可能接受岳不告诉他任何事就这样离开，大和会想尽办法拉住岳，没有商量的余地。

大概，正因为追过来的是太一，岳才愿意停下脚步吧。

真的是这样吗？

犹豫了一下。

——要在这里逼迫岳吗？

也有这种选择。

但果然还是，算了吧。

于是，相应地，太一的语气显得柔软了些许。

“岳。”

“是。”

“我们相信你。”

蓝眼睛的少年平静回应了如同告白般坦率的话语。

“我也相信太一さん和大家。”

“那么，即使你什么都不告诉我们，就算是自说自话，我们也会行动起来的。”

“嗯，这样就好。”

“所以能和我约定吗？”

“约定？”

“现在，就在这里和我约定。无论你想做什么，无论你希望我们做到什么——”

毋庸置疑，你一定会尽你所能，我们也将竭尽全力。

如此便结下约定——

太一突然止住了话，半张着嘴，没能说下去。岳看见他露出惊异得有点傻气的表情。

诶？

疑惑发生了什么，将注意力和感受移回被注视的自己身上，才察觉到鼻子下方嘴唇上侧淌开的温热触感。

并不是小孩似的冒出了鼻水。那液体没有那么黏稠，很快经过嘴唇滑落下来。岳闻到腥味了。

他下意识抬手去擦。

“岳！”

太一皱着眉头，急促地喊他的名字。

但是岳向着太一展开立起的手掌，用干净的那只手提醒他维持他们之间的距离。脸上和另一只手上满是蹭花的血迹的少年不复方才的平静，他慌乱地压住鼻根，可流血没能立刻止住。

他眼角泛着红，抬高下巴别过头，看上去狼狈又滑稽，却依然固执地叫着：

“我没事！”

拔高音量，仿佛任性的孩子在尖叫一般。

请不要靠近。

不要碰我，不要看我。

“只是最近睡眠不太够……只是这样，我真的没事，我没事的。”

岳不断在心里埋怨自己。

胸前的衣服沾上了血，掌心、指缝、手腕处变成乱七八糟的颜色，嘴巴里也尝到了腥味。

十分羞耻。这样的自己正在被年长几岁的同伴直直注视着。

不知是不是错觉——不知从何时何处开始是错觉，太一眼中所见的金色光芒黯淡了。

“岳，你——”

“太一さん，我会回去的。”

喉咙口含着血的少年突然说。

降回了普通大小的音量，但仔细听的话，能听出他的声音在轻颤。

他别开头，不肯看着太一，借被血染得脏兮兮的手指遮住自己的眼睛，就这样和太一说起来了话，突兀地、主动地立下约定，做出了承诺。

“我讨厌分别，从来没想过要离开大家，现在也是、我依然不断许愿重逢。”

太一看不清他的脸。

只能暗自希望，眼前的少年没有露出说谎者会有的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201202  
> 虽然只是想看岳流鼻血把脸蹭得脏兮兮的其他并不重要但既然脑了就随口一说的构想：  
> （不完整）  
> （大量私设）  
> *高石岳研究生时期，石田大和和加布兽在地外失踪，宇宙敌人来袭（小说线）  
> *被选召者打败敌人。大和和加布兽没有回到地球。岳搜集所有事件资料（小说线）  
> *政治局势依然混乱。岳选择避开太一（小说线）  
> *得到贤和京的帮助。岳利用了依然存在于数码世界的希望徽章实体（小说线）  
> *利用了天堂之门（小说线）  
> （不同世界线？（未定）  
> *高石岳高中时期，已经找能接触到的、尤其是2003年前的被选召者们做了非常详细的记录（动画线）  
> *与成年的高石岳相遇，听取情报，对比记录，做出某个决定（动画线）  
> *有必要维持“某些时间点上某人对某事的了解程度”（动画线）  
> *向光子郎寻求帮助，光子郎接受并对其他被选召者保密（动画线）  
> *太一有猜到光子郎是协助者，但没有戳破，在不知事件全貌的情况下决定配合（动画线）  
> *两条线的岳的目标可能并不相同（？）


	4. （立入禁止）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bully话题相关，非常个人喜好，没有很正经。  
> 包括理想化的解决方式和没能解决问题的情况。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整体构思方面该是02组群像，但码个段子自己爽时这裡明晃晃偏心，只码了岳中心。  
> 世界观按DA02走，有mon，但角色多了写起来太累，所以本段没有mon。

“欺凌事件啊……”

贤低喃道。不知为何，他的目光落在正喝着香草奶昔的岳身上。

跟随他的目光，大家投来了疑惑的视线。

岳脱离沉思的状态，皱皱眉，瞥了一脸正经的贤一眼，吐出吸管，镇定说道：“先说好，生搬硬套我的应对方法可不行啊。”

“至少可以作为参考。”最先反应过来的是光。

紧接着，年龄最大的女孩和年龄最小的男孩也都露出醒悟了什么的表情。

跟岳和贤在同一所高中的京欲言又止。还是初中生的伊织脸色不太好看，不过考虑到现在该优先讨论的问题，他没多说什么。

大辅迟了其他人半分钟想通，他眨眨眼，手中玻璃杯往餐桌上一放，惊讶道：“啊、难道说、岳你也？！”

“我这边的情况是还在开始阶段就让它结束了。”

我也是后来才知道的。贤小声跟了句。

“但是为什么……”大辅想不明白。

他自觉刚认识那会儿面对岳的态度很差劲，可那是出于个人幼稚的误会，实际并没有做出太过分的举动，他也好好反省过了。

但是小学和初中、还在同一所学校的时候，岳总能很快和班上的同学聊到一起、自然而然地成为朋友。大辅明白无论在男生还是女生之间，岳都很有人气，深受欢迎。

这样的岳，在高中竟然差点成为被欺负对象？

手肘撑住桌子，岳拎起耳侧一小绺头发。

认识这么多年，你们习惯了所以没怎么在意吧。他说。

“我的颜色不是很显眼吗。”

不止头发，还有眼睛。

大辅面露愠色：这算什么理由啊！

岳倒是非常冷静地表示，这作为借口足够了。

他敲敲桌子让众人把注意力转到他要说的话而不是他个人的事上来。

“我觉得，既然当事人自己不知道原因，而且已经发展到这么严重的地步，现在再去探究最开始为什么选择他作为欺负对象是没有用的。”

“那么，岳さん当时是怎么解决的？”伊织没忍住，他问，在开始阶段就结束是什么意思。

“我这当参考起不了什么作用……”岳小声嘀咕了一句，然后叹了口气，用正常音量回答：“我不太记得最初是怎样、大概也就鞋子被塞图钉这类把戏吧，那会儿刚开学不久，认识的人不多——哦、我和贤没分在一个班。”他把话题转回来，“仔细观察下很容易就能抓住线索，我没花多少时间就找到了干出这事的家伙。”

他所在学校的平均偏差值相当高——当初就是为了在学业方面继续进步才选择这所学校（当然，石田大和曾就读于这所高中是影响选择的重要因素之一），确实成绩好的学生不少，但思想和行事上十分幼稚的人依然存在。

“然后岳さん和对方谈话了？”伊织恍然大悟。

“与其说是谈话……”岳看见伊织过早的觉悟，显出几分于心不忍，不过他还是纠正道，“更像是警告吧。”

“警告？”伊织、大辅和京皆是一愣。

光不意外也不完全赞同地向他确认：“岳君动手了？”

贤不吭声。

“没有、我可没打算靠肢体冲突解决问题。”岳摆摆手，“我只是让对方彻底明白，我不是那种受到伤害时忍气吞声、毫无反击之力的类型。”

但真要说起来，面对同校大多数学生，就算是运动社团或是大上那么两届的，岳在身体能力方面也不会输——设想范围内，最糟糕的情况下，打不过也逃得掉。

“但是，按大辅说的，那边的欺凌者不止一个，武力反抗很容易就会被压制吧？”

京推了推眼镜。

岳点头：“嗯，而且持续了这么长时间，欺凌者应该进行过暴力威吓，这个方向大概走不通。”不能责备充满恐惧、没能反抗到底的受欺凌者。

“可是，该怎么办呢？教师那边的反应也很冷漠吧。”贤开口，“很多教师都会偏向成绩优秀、或是对学校而言可以算作某种层面上的资源的学生。可是先不说背负着压力提高成绩有多么困难，这太花时间了，视教师的做法，还不一定能达到目的。”

他早已不避讳这类话题。

岳那边并没有进入老师和同学意识到有欺凌事件发生的阶段，他的经验可以忽略不计。

“提升成绩作为康复措施倒可以，但我们现在连如何治疗都不知道啊……”大辅困扰地将脸颊在桌面上磨蹭。

“可以的话，大辅君再多接触下那个学生吧。”

“我有在努力——”他已经非常谨慎小心了，毕竟，如果连自己伸出的手都被推开，那说明情况变得更加糟糕、逐渐无法挽回。

“我希望你们能多交流一下。”岳坦白道，“说实话，我们知道的还不够。”

“不够？”

“关于他的家庭方面，我们还一无所知吧。但在没有被他信任的情况下，这也许不是能够轻易碰触的领域。”

“可是，家——家人是非常关键的。”岳抬眼面对同伴们的目光。“从小时候开始，我妈妈她一直都告诉我说，让我不要恐惧，因为她绝对会站在我这一边。”妈妈她，会选择将真心化为语言来支持幼子，大概是作为拥有异国血统、样貌显眼的女性，藉由经验获得了教训吧，“我认为对共同生活的人而言，构筑起信赖关系非常重要。”

却不是每个家庭都能做到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201208
> 
> 一些通用和非通用（？）私设：  
> *伊织还在初中，京、贤、岳在一个偏差值较高的高中，光在一个偏爱值中等、重视社会实践活动的高中。  
> *大辅高中在高等专修学校。（通用私设）  
> *岳跟搞事者交流（物理）完后搞事者就消停了。那之后发生了点事，岳意外帮了那个搞事者的忙，卖了个人情，而贤和京是这会才隐约知道岳差点被欺负这件事的。  
> *岳的欺凌事件其实和大和（毕业后的遗留问题）有关，但是大和和贤都不知道，京有猜到一点，但岳不说的话她也不会刻意说出来。  
> *高石奈津子学生时期曾因混血身份遭受过欺凌，不过由她自己解决了。（通用私设）  
> *情节上，后期可能存在非常套路的反转（？）也可能没有（因为说到底只打算码岳中心的片段，所以构思方面留下了相当大的改动空间。
> 
> ……  
> 虽然这裡说了没有很正经，但多少还是有点正经的。  
> 不然放飞自我的话这裡还是很想要岳受霸凌被迫服侍被迫援交、私下被当成公用品、不敢告诉家人朋友那种烂得一塌糊涂的展开


	5. 年糕+误会+喝酒（高石田兄弟）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群内点词

从岳手中接过围巾时，大和无意间碰到了他的指尖。

大和皱了皱眉，在岳缩回手前拉住。

“怎么这么冷？”

不知是不是错觉，他嘴里似乎还残留着味道，因此不敢呼出热气，便想要帮弟弟捂一捂。

可是岳一点也不领情，就着被大和抓住的姿态，伸手去碰他还没有被围巾遮挡的脸颊。

甚至，趁着大和没反应过来防备，岳双手掌心微微用力下压，把哥哥压成嘟嘟嘴，同时用跟天气差不多的凉凉的语气说：“是喝了酒的哥哥太热了。”

大和赶紧松手避开，一边展开围巾往脖子上绕，一边瞪眼摆出姿态吓唬弟弟：

“没大没小。”

瞬息过后又软下来：“就喝了一杯啤酒。”

“好喝吗？”没到法定饮酒年龄的岳问。

“不好喝。”

大和立刻回答。他率先迈步。

岳立刻跟上，心想，明明特意去了居酒屋，不动声色地笑了笑。

当大和没有选择最短的返家路程，而是绕了远时，岳感觉自己变得暖和一点了。

他明知故问：“不回家吗？”

“去趟超市。”大和回答，“你不是想吃红豆年糕汤？”

“我要便利店冲溶的就可以。”

“买材料做的更好吃，超市也顺路……”就这么几句话的工夫，几乎可以看见超市的轮廓了，大和一边抬头望去，一边应着，“而且我答应过你了。”

岳眯起眼睛：“我还以为哥哥喝酒喝忘记了。”

“一杯啤酒而已，没醉到那种程度……”大和皱眉，收回目光，转而看向弟弟，语气因为认真过头而显得有点紧张，“生气了？”

“才没有。”

插在口袋里的手似乎终于变得温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201221


	6. 旁人眼中（不老魔女设定（辅岳）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不老不死的“魔女”与住在森林里的小男孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作。  
> 海量私设的“不老魔女”梗。

虽然从未有人亲眼见过，但镇上的每一位居民对此都心知肚明：镇外的森林里，居住着冷漠的冷酷的残酷的魔女。

货摊的摊主强硬地将守护符塞进男孩怀里，反复叮嘱，天黑后不要离开家，不要去森林。

男孩含糊地应着，直到摊前来了需要接待的新的客人，他才从摊主热情的关怀中寻得了个空隙，抱紧怀里的大布袋，挥手说着掰掰然后跑远。

他一路跑出镇子。当他离开的时候，尽管沿着道路或多或少有些行人，但似乎没有任何人注意到男孩正朝着镇民口中“绝对不能去”的森林跑去，自然也没有任何人阻拦他。

顺利地进入森林，循着平时无法看见的星星的露水痕迹，男孩顺畅地于林间穿行，有时遇上突兀的、孤零零的、除了台阶本身外什么都没有的楼梯，他就攀上去顶层，便又回到草地上，跟随蕴含眼泪的琥珀形成的标记继续前进。像这样走着走着，直到他的视野内出现紧挨着树旁的一间小小的木屋。

那座屋子仿佛感应到男孩的归来，缓缓打开门。

男孩跑进去，关上门，放下内侧门闩。这时他听见身后传来熟悉的声音。

“买回来了？”

男孩转身，看见拥有少年姿态的金发蓝眼的现任“魔女”，一边向自己走来，一边像是才刚起床还有些微困倦似的打了个小小的哈欠，

“我回来了，岳！”男孩对于对方今日的第一句招呼不是向着自己而略显不满，并且很坦率地将这种不满表露在脸上。

“欢迎回来，大辅。”少年虚心接受男孩的率直，以温和的声音好脾气地回应。

他将大辅抱着的布袋接过来——在镇民眼中是普通的布袋，实际上，那是一个暗色的大帽子，是魔女的尖角帽，是在岳身边的最符合人们对于“魔女”的印象的物品之一——将手伸进倒置的帽子里摸索，岳检查大辅前往小镇购买的物品。

“嗯？”金发少年眨眨眼，“你多买了螺丝？”

站在不用依靠任何人就能独自以帽尖稳稳立住的帽子旁，男孩看起来高不了多少。他一脸得意地点点头，“买货的大叔说我们要的这种螺丝一袋五十枚十五个铜币，我说我用不着这么多，问他能不能少买点算我便宜点！”

岳默默听着。

大辅接着说，“我跟他说买十二枚五个铜币，他同意了，还多给了我好几枚螺丝！”

嗯……这是傻孩子惹人怜爱？

岳哭笑不得地心想，手上快速清点帽子里螺丝之外的其他——大大小小的玻璃罐、成组的料理刀具、钓鱼用的丝线、各类棋子和棋盘、长长的铁链和可以掐断铁链的钳子之类——都是些让人疑惑小孩子买这些来干嘛的物品。

但事实上，男孩在购物时并没有受到任何质疑或是阻拦，非常顺利地买到了东西。

岳一一清点完毕。

“好——除了螺丝外都非常完美，辛苦了，大辅。”岳先露出微笑，给予独自在森林和小镇来回的男孩毫不吝啬的夸奖。

然后他轻飘飘地补充道。不过今天要完成的算数问题会加量哦。

“诶——”

“今天就差一点，下次继续努力吧。”

我不想做更多算数。男孩皱了皱鼻子，“下次岳跟我一起去镇上吧，那样就不会买错东西了啊。不是明明可以使用欺骗眼睛的魔法吗？”为什么岳不离开森林、不跟他一起到镇上去呢？即使知道有镇上居民那方面的关系，但那却是和岳的行动不相关的因素。金发的“魔女”是自己决定不离开森林的。大辅无数次询问过岳原因。

不行。

同以往一致的毫无迟疑毫无犹豫的回答，同样，岳这次也没有解释理由就坚定地拒绝了。

大辅撇撇嘴，暂时不跟岳在这件事上纠缠，但他心里可没打算放弃——他好想让镇上的大家知道，岳才不是冷漠的冷酷的残酷的“魔女”；而且他知道岳也是想到人群中去的，就算岳说了“不行”，但岳也说过“想去看看”这样的话，如此喃喃时岳以为大辅已经睡熟。但是大辅没有，他困了，却还醒着，于是他听见了。

大辅看着岳抱起帽子准备去收拾，突然想到自己还得到了其他额外的东西，赶紧从身上兜里掏出来。

“大叔还给了我这个——”

男孩朝“魔女”摊开手掌，他的掌心上有一个圆形的木片，边缘处刻着一圈古老的祷文，中心则是一个男孩不记得在哪见过却觉得眼熟的图案。

“说是可以守护我们远离危险。”

所以他直接展示给岳看了。岳又不是危险。

坚韧修长的手指，以指尖从大辅手中取走木片。这次捧起守护符的手掌上，粽褐颜色衬得皮肤白皙，映得注视它的那双灰蓝眼眸更加深沉，构成图形的刀痕深刻得仿佛要从瞳中渗出。

通过表情，通过气息，久违地，男孩接触到“魔女”所流露的，名为怀念的感情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20200716
> 
> 岳实际上不是魔女，他只是在做代理。岳是其他某种非人类的存在。  
> 守护符上的图案是希望徽章。因为岳成为魔女代理，徽章的性质发生了改变而形成某种导向，造成误传。徽章实际不是用来“守护人们远离危险”的东西。
> 
> 大辅是有魔女资质的。


	7. （缠线（不做爱就出不去的房间设定（辅岳+贤岳）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外来到不做爱就出不去的房间的三人。  
> 辅岳+贤岳。  
> 大概还有点骨科暗示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 较早的东西。存档。

“磨磨蹭蹭。”

高石岳抬手把额前汗湿的金发撩开，同时毫不留情地评价。

本宫大辅瞬间涨红了脸，“我、我——”了半天憋不出后半句，下面却代替回应似的涨得更大了。他抽出黏嗒嗒的手指，忿忿不平地想，我还不是怕你受伤！

仿佛看透了大辅在想什么，仰面打开双腿的金发少年却一点没想领这个情，“不是你们说的、不想因为这种事被迫发生第一次吗？”情绪似乎被情欲带动，变得不稳定，他难得露出不耐烦的表情，“所以赶紧做完你的，贤君还在等呢。”

什么嘛！大辅看着面前高石岳那张即使露出不高兴的神情也依然非常漂亮的脸，看着他白皙的皮肤因为被刺激而染上淡淡绯红。明明和贤抽签抽到了自己先上时，心里还觉得赚到了，但这下怎么感觉一点都不好——

“我知道的啦！”下面诚实地立了起来，大辅有点恼怒地想，真是的，不要在这种时候提到贤啊！

-

对不起。

“……这种时候不要道歉。”高石岳几乎发出叹息。但他刚刚哭了一次，身体已经十分疲惫，所以他决定保留下这点力气，以应对接下来的体力活动。

于是一乘寺贤不做声了。他从后方撑住膝盖，再次拉开金发少年发软的大腿，却在面对一时间无法合拢、正缓缓滴落白色体液的穴口时，茫然得不知该怎么动作才好。

“你要留着就直接进来，不留着就自己弄出去。”持续被打量着身体却毫无进展，岳只能给出建议。

于是一边的膝盖被放开了，接着后面被探入了细长的手指——还是打算弄出来吗？感受异物碰触体内的动作，属于不在场的人的体液一点一点离开身体，岳听见贤用一种没什么起伏的语调，非常小声地问，“我觉得这种话不该由我来说……但是岳君你好像对这种事很熟悉……？”

对方的问题让岳轻眯灰蓝色的双眼，他的眼尾还泛着红，嘴角却抿起了，仿佛在微笑一般，开口的语气又不像在说什么令人高兴的事。  
“毕竟、家里有个正值青春的哥哥啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20200416


	8. 冬日的意外访客（喝牛奶+大扫除+洗澡（辅岳）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群内点词。  
> 辅岳。

门铃响的时候，岳以为是刚出门的妈妈忘带东西又折回来，否则他想不到今天会有谁在这个时间上门拜访。

将巴达兽留在桌上打盹，他放下面包起身，在厨房水池冲了冲手指再胡乱抹干，匆匆去应门。

室外，确定背对大门、显得局促不安、就等着没人应门顺势离开的是他的同学兼共同经历颇多的同伴时，岳十分惊讶。

“大辅君？”

岳并没有接到对方会来的联络。

头发长成顽固形状的男孩回过头，神情不同以往。

“早啊，岳。”

他不是很有精神地和岳打了招呼。从领口钻出脑袋的豆丁兽似乎也被搭档的情绪所影响。

岳完全不知道是怎么回事。总之先让人进来家门。

“伯母不在？”

“妈妈她有工作。年末很忙的。”

经过走廊，大辅马上发现了餐桌上的牛奶、切片面包、巧克力酱、和一只橙色脑袋的巴达兽。

“你在吃早餐？”

没听出这是意指早餐时间一般早过了、还是对于在早餐时的打扰感到抱歉，岳保守地接道：“嗯，起迟了。”

为了继续用餐，他又去厨房洗了手。家里没有其他饮料，姑且给来客倒上两杯牛奶，他问：“大辅君和豆丁兽要吃点什么吗？”

“啊、不用，我们吃过了。”

岳能看出对方不是为了什么急事来找自己的，于是他打算先尽快把早餐解决掉。

独自在他人目光下用餐的感觉有点古怪，不过对方明显没有余力敏锐到能考虑这一点——或者说从来就很单纯，“不就是吃饭嘛”，多半只是这么想——嘛、确实只是、吃饭啦。

注意到豆丁兽不时瞄向巧克力酱的岳，心中暗喜，替祂抹好一块面包递过去。

小家伙开心地道谢。

“那么，为什么特意过来？”

吃完面包，喝下没有加热的牛奶，将没有弄得很脏的餐具端到水池清理完毕，岳回到桌旁，正式开始处理今早的意外状况。

等待的时候没有说话、保持安静的大辅一直是一副古怪的表情，不过扭扭捏捏不是他的做派，在岳冒出催促的想法之前，大辅就叹了口气，解释起来。

“也没什么……我和我姐吵架，一气之下跑出来了。”

“和纯姐？”

按大辅的说明，大概就是本宫家姐弟在年末大扫除的任务安排上出现了分歧——不过是连评价谁对谁错都没必要的摩擦，却渐渐演变出激烈的口角，大辅一气之下抱了豆丁兽就跑出家门。

大冷的天，没人想呆在街上，最初也打算找谁吐吐苦水抱怨两句吧。

去八神家的话，和太一前辈说这些就太逊了，小光也不喜欢听；去一乘寺君家的话，田町远了点，而且太突然了。

同伴们曾聚集起来讨论行动计划，从那时起大辅君就知道具体的路线和自己家的门牌号。同一栋公寓，比起年纪小的伊织君和同居人很多的京さん的家，并不难理解大辅君为什么首先选择自己这里。

岳明了。他不客气地说：“和姐姐吵架，气上头跑来我家，这有点尴尬吧，大辅君。”

“被你这么指出来，我感觉更丢脸了。”

毕竟主动跑来丢脸的人是自己，这会儿也只能乖乖认下。

实际上大辅刚刚在门口等人应门时，被冷风一吹就冷静了不少，岳吃早餐的时间足够他想个清楚。

并没有讨厌姐姐……类似的话不会再说了。要说的是，两人不愧是姐弟，明明年龄差距不小，在某些方面却一模一样。

面对对方时总是放下所有防备和自持，成为会自己纵容自己的幼稚小鬼。

一旦想明白，便觉得将姐弟吵闹这种事对人说出口都要脸红，因此考虑过临时找个借口溜走之类，但这样又变成了因自己的事打扰朋友却瞒骗朋友，太过轻率了。对岳太过轻率了。岳可能不介意是另一回事，不可以这样对待岳，他反省过的。

“岳家呢？大扫除是怎么安排？”

岳很快回答：“自己的房间自己整理，客厅我来，厨房妈妈来，浴室我和巴达兽一起，橱柜和书架顶上、和天花板都靠巴达兽。”

“真清晰。”

“因为平时差不多就这样。”和妈妈一同生活的日子，岳早早被培养出保持整洁的习惯，现在也有了承担家务的自觉。

硬要说的话，他比较担心爸爸和哥哥那边。哥哥曾开玩笑说让妈妈去帮忙，但那只是嘴上一说，他们心里都清楚这甚至是不可以向父母开口的话。

“巴达兽是因为帮了忙才一直在睡？”豆丁兽才吃完抹了满满巧克力酱的面包片。

“嗯，大概最近有点累吧。”平时也睡很多就是了。

岳刚刚判断说没有特意叫巴达兽起来的必要，于是放任祂在餐桌呼呼睡大叫，倒也没被他们的对话吵醒。

祂就这样睡过了大辅和豆丁兽的突然到访和干脆离开。

“要回去了？”

“嗯，回去了……家里还没打扫完。”得继续干活。

岳送人到家门口。

“抱歉。我突然跑来。”

“不用在意。”不是什么严重的问题就好。

现在说新年快乐明显还太早了，大辅趁着穿鞋的时机想好道别语。

“新年再见了，岳！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201223
> 
> *本篇时间点大概是在本宫纯成为被选召者之后、高石岳开始以名字称呼一乘寺贤之前。  
> *岳起床有时特早有时特迟。


End file.
